Une vie pour une vie
by 02melanienie
Summary: OS:Damon a un secret, Elena une idée. Damon est un vampire, Elena une humaine. Et pourtant ils aimeraient échanger leur role... Ce sera donc une vie pour une vie...


Voici un petit OS. Personnellement je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je n'arrive pas à me décider si je le trouve bien ou trop étrange...Je vous laisserai donc juger.

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries ainsi que ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à leur propriétaire (CW...) Seule l'idée et les mots m'appartiennent.**

**Pairings: Pas vraiment de Pairings ici. L'histoire se porte sur Damon et Elena mais pas en couple.**

**Rating: K+, un peu de langage vulgaire et de violence, mais c'est minime.**

**Timeline: Après le 2x14 (surtout parès la conversation de Stefan sur leur futur)bien que l'histoire n'ait pas vraiment d'accroche dans le temps et pourrait se passer à peu près n'importe où dans la série. **

**Info: Les mots en gras sont le point de vue de Damon, ceux en **normal sont les point de vue d'Elena.

**

* * *

**

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Sans arrêt. Elle me hante, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Ce n'est qu'un choix à faire. Un choix si difficile, un mouvement et tout deviendrai possible.

Depuis notre conversation, je ne cesse d'y songer. Mon futur.

* * *

**Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ce secret me trotte dans la tête. Sans arrêt. Il me hante, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Ce n'est qu'un choix à faire. Mais je sais que ce choix m'est impossible. **

**Depuis sa mort je ne cesse d'y songer. Mon futur. **

**

* * *

**

Je sais que ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Je pourrais être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je vis toujours. Par je ne sais quel miracle, mon cœur bat, mon sang coule dans mes veines.

* * *

**Je pourrai mourir, ça me serait égal désormais. J'aime ma vie de non-vivant et pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'attends. Par je ne sais quel miracle je marche, je parle. Mais mon cœur ne bat plus, mon sang ne coule pas dans mes veines.**

* * *

Si je veux passer mon éternité à ses côtés, il faut que quelque chose change. Il faut que sois vampire. Mais je ne suis qu'une humaine. Une humaine avec un temps de vie bien défini.

Voilà donc l'idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis si longtemps. Je vois Stefan, chaque jours, il ne vieillit pas, ne change pas. Et moi…chaque seconde que je passe en vie m'éloigne de lui. Je vieillis, inexorablement. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

* * *

**L'éternité c'est si long. Trop long parfois. J'ai l'impression que je ne vis que pour**_** la **_**protéger, pas que ça me déplaise, mais j'aimerai tellement être plus qu'un gentil toutou protecteur. Il faut que quelque chose change. J'aimerai tant être humain. Mais je suis un vampire. Un vampire et pour l'éternité. **

**Voilà donc le secret qui me hante l'esprit depuis si longtemps. Je la vois, chaque jour, elle grandit, murit, change… Et moi. Chaque seconde que je passe ne change rien. Je serai toujours ce con de Damon arrogant, impulsif, celui qui tient la chandelle, le second choix. . C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.**

* * *

Je me levai de mon lit et m'avançai vers le miroir. Je me regardai en soupirant. J'avais les yeux cernés, le visage fatigué. Je n'avais pas dormi correctement depuis un bout de temps. Les problèmes étaient toujours là. A chaque fois qu'un se réglait un autre survenait. J'avais fini par m'y faire mais cela jouait sur mon sommeil. Depuis ma conversation avec Stefan, à la maison du lac, je ne faisais que penser à mon futur. Je savais qu'il n'accepterait pas que je me transforme. Après tout, est ce que c'était ce que je voulais vraiment ? Etre un être des ténèbres pour l'éternité n'avait jamais été mon rêve. Mais maintenant il y'avait Stefan que je ne veux pas quitter et la menace de Klaus, d'Elijah, et de tous les autres encore cachés, toutes ces menaces qui planent au dessus de ma tête. Telle une épée de Damoclès, prêt à me tuer à chaque instant.

Si je devenais un vampire, je n'aurai plu à me soucier de tout cela. Ou en tout cas, beaucoup moins. Je ne serai plus ce petit être fragile que tout le monde veut protéger.

Soudain je m'éloignai du miroir et enfilai ma veste. Il fallait que j'aille quelque part.

* * *

**Je me regardais dans le reflet de mon verre de Whisky. J'affichais un visage dénué d'émotion, absorbé par mon alcool. J'aimerais tellement qu'il y'ait une solution à mon problème. Que je puisse redevenir humain. Je ne sais comment, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Mais je le voudrais tellement. Je ne peux pas être ce que les autres veulent que je sois, ce qu'**_**elle**_** veut que je sois. Et je sais qu'elle le sait. Elle sait que je lutte pour pouvoir être quelqu'un de bon, quelqu'un qui lui plairait, elle en joue même, elle me manipule. Mais au fond, ai-je vraiment besoin de lutter pour être ce quelqu'un ? Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? Ne dois-je pas plutôt lutter contre mon orgueil qui veut à tout prix enfouir cette bonté ? **

**Non ! **

**Je ne suis pas bon ! Je suis un tueur. Un vampire ne peut pas être bon ! C'est réservé aux humains, à Stefan à la rigueur. Moi, je suis mauvais ! Je suis un vampire ! Je ne peux pas changer pour **_**elle **_**! **

**Mon verre se brisa dans la cheminée en même temps que la porte d'entrée se refermait. Quelqu'un était entré. Elle était là. Elle s'avança en retirant son écharpe qu'elle posa sur le canapé. **

**Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là !**

**-"Que viens-tu faire ici ?" Lui demandai-je sans lever les yeux vers elle.**

**-"Te parler "me répondit- elle simplement. **

**Elle s'assit à côté de moi, à distance raisonnable. **

**-"Pourquoi as-tu jeté ton verre dans la cheminée ?" m'interrogea Elena en fixant le feu qui crépitait.**

**-"Pour me défouler…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que…**

**-Damon !" Insista-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. **

**-"Elena !" L'imitai-je en faisant une petite voix aigue.**

**-"Pourquoi es-tu là ? "Changeai-je de sujet en daignant enfin la regarder. Elle semblait fatiguée.**

**"-Parce que…"me copia-t-elle en répondant la même chose.**

**- "Dis-moi."**

**-Je réfléchis trop et ça m'angoisse.**

**-Si tu cherches Stefan il est à la chasse" lui répondis-je automatiquement, me doutant qu'elle préférait se confier à son petit copain plutôt qu'à moi. **

**-"C'est toi que je voulais voir, Damon. Je sais que Stefan abrégera la conversation avant même qu'elle est commencée…"**

**Je commençai à froncer les sourcils. De quoi voulait-elle donc me parler ?**

**-"Je veux me transformer" m'annonça-t-elle dans un murmure. **

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévisager la bouche ouverte, prêt à l'en dissuader coûte que coute. Mais je me stoppai à temps. Elle n'avait pas été voir mon frère pour une raison bien précise : elle voulait certainement qu'on l'écoute sans lui faire la leçon, elle voulait faire ses propres choix. **

**"-Tu ne réponds rien ?" S'étonna-t-elle en se frottant le coude, un peu gênée.**

**-"Que veux tu que je te dise ? **

**-La vérité, ce que tu en penses…**

**-Ce que je pense…Je pense qu'il ne le faut pas. Ne te transforme pas."**

**Je me retenais d'hurler : Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! Je ne souhaite à personne ma condition de vampire ! J'aimerai tellement être humain et toi, qui es humaine, tu veux gâcher ta vie en devenant comme moi ! Le comble tiens !**

**Non, il fallait mieux que je me taise…**

**-"Pourquoi ?"**

**Bien sur, j'aurais du m'y attendre. Elle n'allait pas simplement dire : Ok, merci au revoir…**

**-"Parce que…"répondis-je tout bas.**

**J'avais l'impression que notre conversation se résumait à des « pourquoi » et des « parce que »…**

J'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. De parle à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, de cette idée qui me hantait. Et il y'avait Damon… Je savais qu'il m'écouterait, qu'il me conseillerait, sans se braquer comme Stefan… Après tout, il s'en foutait de la vie non ? Il avait bien essayé de me transformer sous l'effet de la colère, que je devienne vampire maintenant ne devrais pas le déranger plus que ça.

**Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'elle se demandait pourquoi je lui déconseillais. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que j'avais un secret. Un secret si bien enfoui qu'il m'aura fallu 146 pour qu'il remonte à la surface. J'ai changé je suppose… mais ça je ne sais pas si elle le sait.**

Mais il a changé je suppose…et je ne sais pas s'il sait que je l'ai remarqué.

Je décidai de le questionner à mon tour :

"-Et toi, dis-moi."

-"Je réfléchis trop, mais ça ne m'angoisse pas, moi !"

Il m'imitait dans mes paroles, sauf que je savais qu'il mentait.

-"Tu mens…la vérité !" Exigeai-je fermement, lui prenant la main, le forçant à me regarder.

"-Tu recommences", me fit-il remarquer amèrement sans pour autant retirer sa main mais en me fixant vivement." Tu recommences à m'obliger à faire des choses parce que c'est TOI qui demandes !"

"-Désolé" murmurai-je.

"-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui."

**Qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ! Et pourtant les mots me brulaient la langue. Il fallait que ça sorte !**

**-"**J'ai un secret" articula-t-il doucement.

-"Lequel."

-"Le contraire de ton idée !"

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Je ne le suivais plus…

**Je remarquais dans ses yeux qu'elle était perdue, troublée. Allais-je lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur…sur ce putain de cœur qui ne battait plus !**

- "Dis-moi" le priai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. J'y voyais la tristesse, le doute, le…regret ?

"-J'en ai marre de cette foutue éternité" cracha-t-il en fixant le plancher. "Toi, tu veux te transformer mais moi, Oh oui moi ce que je veux plus que tout au monde c'est redevenir humain ! Le voilà mon secret ! Personne ne le sait, sauf toi maintenant !"

Je restai interdite devant sa révélation. Alors comme ça il voulait redevenir humain … Est ce que je parlais vraiment de Damon ? Damon voulait redevenir humain, l'idée ne s'imposait pas dans ma tête.

**Et voilà, elle me regardait comme si j'étais devenu fou. Qui aurait pu croire que Damon Salvatore, qui mordait littéralement la vie à pleine dents, voulait redevenir un fragile petit humain ? Même moi je n'y croyais pas !**

**-"Je ne le savais pas" articula-t-elle en serrant un peu plus ma main.**

**"-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te transformes ! Je te croyais assez intelligente pour ne pas envisager ce choix. Tu n'en avais jamais montré le désir et maintenant tu débarques en m'annonçant ça ! Comment veux-tu que je t'y encourage si, moi-même, je ne supporte plus ma condition de vampire ?"**

**-"J'aurais pas du venir "murmura-t-elle gênée en s'apprêtant à se lever…**

**-"Faudrait qu'on échange nos rôle"s lançai-je, la voix remplit d'un sarcasme macabre.**

**Soudain elle se figea, debout, son écharpe pendouillant autour de son cou alors qu'elle allait la renouer à sa gorge. **

**-"Une vie pour une vie" marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. On aurait dit qu'elle était dans une sorte de transe.**

**Elle sortit son portable et composa un numéro avant de s'enfuir dehors. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire encore ? Raconter tout à son cher Stefan ? Non, elle ne me ferait pas ça !**

**Je n'essayai même pas d'écouter sa conversation téléphonique et me levai pour me resservir un verre de scotch. **

**Soudain, je n'entendis plus les battements de son cœur. Elle était partie. Pourquoi ?**

__

**Pas la peine de me répondre « parce que »…**

* * *

**Le lendemain soir elle revint. Elle était muette et blême lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon où j'étais une fois de plus, affalé sur le sofa avec un verre d'alcool. Que me voulait-elle cette fois ?**

**-"Encore des problèmes de transformation à confier ? "Lui demandai-je en souriant bêtement, et faussement. "Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'opinion "continuai-je plus gravement.**

**Tout à coup, l'odeur du sang envahi mes narines. Je me tournai vers elle, inquiet. **

**-"Non de Dieu ! Mais tu es blessée ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé "paniquai-je en venant la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait à la renverse. Un trou perforait son ventre.**

**-"Rien…"bafouilla-t-elle alors que je posais délicatement sa tête sur mon genou.**

**-"Il faut qu'on soigne ça ! "Décrétai-je en mordant mon poignet. Je savais que la blessure lui serait fatale si je la laissais comme ça.**

**Je portai mon avant-bras à sa bouche et lui fit avaler mon sang. La plaie cicatrisa rapidement et elle rouvrit les yeux.**

**-"Merci "me dit-elle en souriant timidement.**

**Je la laissai se relever et regagner la terre ferme avant de m'adosser contre le mur.**

**-"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Stefan est au courant ?"**

**-"Non, mais peu importe. Ce n'est pas ça Damon. J'ai une faveur à te demander…"**

**-"Quoi donc ?"**

**- "Tue-moi !" ordonna-t-elle fermement.**

**Je me redressai d'un bond comme si une aiguille m'avait piqué et l'observai sévèrement.**

**-"Tu te fous de moi ? Pas question que je te touche pour te faire du mal. "**

**"-Damon, tue-moi !"**

**-"Je devrais me tuer ensuite alors ! Je ne supporterai pas de te blesser "articulai-je, sentant la colère monter en moi. Elle était devenue folle ou quoi ?**

**-Une dernière fois ! Tue-moi !**

**-"Jamais ! En plus tu as mon sang dans ton…"ma voix faiblit et je réalisais enfin le but de sa manœuvre." Alors c'est ça hein ? Encore une fois tu te sers de moi ! Je ne t'aiderai pas à te transformer. Et je ne te toucherai pas !"**

Je fronçai les sourcils et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Bien sur je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il dise oui, mais là il avait vraiment l'air décidé, ses réponses sans équivoques. C'allait être dur. Mais il le fallait.

Il allait falloir que je joue un jeu dangereux, ça le ferait souffrir mais c'était mieux !

-"Tu es un trouillard hein !" Me forçai-je à hurler. Je remarquai tout de suite l'étonnement s'installé sur sa figure. "Tu l'as toujours été non ? C'est pour ça que ton père préférait Stefan ! Parce que toi, tu étais du genre à chialer pendant l'orage ! Ce n'est pas vrai ?"

**Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi me disait-elle cela maintenant ?**

Je me devais de continuer, même si ça le blessait.

-"Et tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es toujours que le second choix ? Tout simplement parce que tu n'es rien comparé à Stefan ! Tu ne le vaux pas, même pas une seconde. Personne ne t'a jamais préféré à lui non ? Tu veux que j'énumère ? Ton père, moi, Katherine… Ta mère peut-être ?"

Je forçai un sourire mesquin. Oh grand dieu, que je détestais devoir jouer la méchante. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-"Ne parle pas de ma mère !" cria-t-il, vexé.

"-Alors j'ai touché un point sensible non ? Maman Salvatore préférait le nouveau petit bébé à Damon ! Elle devait avoir raison… Tu ne vaux rien ! Katherine ne t'a jamais aimé. Tu n'es juste qu'un bon jouet ! Tu occupes, tu divertis ! Personne n'a jamais vu en toi plus que ça !"

**Mais pourquoi me disait-elle cela ! Ce n'était pas Elena ou quoi ! **

**-"Non, c'est faux "hurlai-je à bout de nerfs." Elena arrête ! "La suppliai-je presque.**

-"Tu as divertis tes parents jusqu'à ce que Stefan arrive. Tu as divertis Katherine. Et aujourd'hui encore tu me divertis, car je ne t'ai jamais aimé !"

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux mais il fallait que je reste convaincante.

"-Elena, pars tout de suite si c'est pour me dire ça Pars! Je te croyais mon ami !"

-"Mais tu n'as pas d'amis Damon. Soi les gens te prennent en pitié, soi ils te prennent comme jouet !"

"-Ca suffit "s'égosilla le vampire en renversant la table basse d'un coup de pied.

Ca faisait son effet, doucement.

-"Non ça ne suffit pas ! Si ton père ta battait, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons ! Tu devais être puni ! Tu devais suivre l'exemple de ton frère. Quelle honte pour l'ainé de devoir écouté son cadet !"

-"Elena, ça va mal finir "siffla-t-il, ses veines se durcissant autour de ses yeux.

"-Ton père a toujours du avoir honte de toi. Ta mère aussi. Heureusement que Stefan était là. Ils auront au moins réussit un fils sur deux…"

-"Elena je ne te reconnais pas !" grogna-t-il en s'approchant de la grande table à côté de laquelle j'étais postée.

-"Tu n'as jamais fais quelque chose pour lequel on ait pu te féliciter. Tu as déserté le champ de bataille non ? Trouillard… Stefan t'aime vraiment, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour apprécier un frère aussi décevant que toi !"

-"Tais toi !"gronda-t-il en empoignant le poignard que j'avais savamment disposé sur la table. Il devait savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas me mordre étant donné que mon sang était rempli de verveine et sous l'effet de la colère, il avait pris ce couteau qui était là, à sa disposition.

-"Mais non je vais continuer ! Parlons un peu de Rose. C'est de ta faute si elle est morte. Encore une personne cher à ton cœur à qui tu auras causé la mort. Tous ceux autour de toi meurent ! Elle t'a protégé et ne crois pas que c'étais par amitié car comme je l'ai déjà dit : Soi les gens te prennent en pitié, soi ils te prennent comme jouet ! Elle avait choisi de te prendre en pitié…"

**La haine envahissait tout mon être. Comment osait-elle dire cela ! Ma main avait déjà empoigné le poignard sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. J'allais faire une bêtise que je regretterais, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer à cracher son venin! **

**-"Pour la dernière fois, arrête !"**

J'en étais à deux doigts, il allait craquer. Je portais machinalement ma main à la petite dague attachée à ma ceinture. Il faudrait que je réagisse vite. Une larme manqua de s'échapper de mes yeux alors que je le voyais énervé, non plus que ça rageur et tellement triste…

-"Tu n'es qu'un nul, personne ne t'aime !"

Il fonça sur moi en un instant et le poignard s'enfonça dans mon ventre. J'avais eu le temps de dégainer la dague et de lui planter dans le cœur au même moment. Un éclat de lumière jaillit. Nous nous écroulèrent tout les deux sur le sol.

**C'était le mot de trop ! Je ne pouvais plus contenir cette haine ! Je fonçai sur elle avec le poignard et lui plantai dans le bas du ventre. Avant même que je puisse savoir ce qui m'arrivais, je tombais au sol, une douleur me retournant le cœur.**

**Lorsque je me réveillai j'étais allongé sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Je tentai de me relever mais fut cloué au matelas par une douleur étrange. Tout à coup je me mis à tousser, à essayer de capturer de l'air. Oh non de dieu j'avais besoin d'oxygène ! J'aspirai et expirai rapidement, me sentant tout de suite mieux. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? **

**Je portai une main à mon front et le sentit gluant, en sueur. Depuis quand je transpirais ?**

**La réponse s'imposa doucement moi et je portai mes doigts à mon cou, à la recherche de mon pou. **

**Boum-boum, boum-boum, Boum-boum **

**Mon cœur battait ! **

**Je savais déjà mais je voulais être sur ! Je filai dans ma salle de bain et attrapai un rasoir, qui était là malgré qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose, et je me coupai le bras. Une goutte de sang perla sur ma peau. Je saignais ! **

**Aie ! Merde ça faisait mal !**

**Je ne cicatrisais pas ! Oh punaise c'était génial !**

**Conclusion du jour : J'étais de nouveau humain !**

**Je me retins de sauter au plafond en hurlant de joie ! J'étais de nouveau humain ! Pour de vrai ! Mais comment c'était-possible ?**

**Mon regard revint vers mon lit, sur ma table de chevet était posée une lettre.**

**Je l'ouvris :**

_Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Tu es vraiment un ami pour moi et c'est pour __mon__ ami que j'ai fais tout ça. Tu es de nouveau humain. Je suis un vampire. C'était ce qu'il y'avait de mieux à faire. Ca nous arrange tous les deux. En feuilletant le grimoire de Bonnie j'y aie découvert une sorte de méthode pour qu'un vampire redevienne humain. Une sorte d'échange de vie. Ca n'avait jamais été essayé et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Ca consistait à ce que la victime humaine ait du sang de vampire dans le corps puis qu'elle se fasse tuer par le vampire en question avec un couteau tout en plantant ce même vampire avec une dague dans le cœur. Compliqué tout ça, mais j'ai tout de même réussit. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas sacrifier ma vie pour la tienne de plein gré, j'ai du encore une fois me jouer de toi, en t'insultant, et je le regrette vraiment. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Mission accomplie._

_Ma vie pour la tienne. Une vie pour une vie._

**Alors comme ça elle avait gagné sur les deux tableaux : elle était un vampire, mais elle m'avait en même temps rendue mon humanité, et jamais je ne l'en remercierai assez ! **

J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise...


End file.
